Ipod shuffle challenge mixed pairings
by little-miss-gigglez
Summary: Short little drabbles/ one shots for mixed pairings.


**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

–

_A/N Okay, so I'm sorry guys, I broke some of the rules here. I sort of mixed the coupling up with who ever I felt fitted best and as a result, went a bit OTT and did more than 10... Hopefully you'll all be able to work out who I'm talking about in each of the pieces of writing._

Call me maybe- Carly Rae Jepson

"Oh my god."

Naruto blinked at the glaring lights that had been following him all the way down the street. Red, blue and sirens... probably the worst combination there could be.

"damn it." he mumbled, pulling aside.

He hated police. Period.

Winding the window down, he glared, letting out a sigh of frustration. This really wasn't his day, was it?

"Hey."

reminding himself that he was indeed going 20 k over the speed limit and yes, the cop was just doing his job, he stared, upon spotting a pair of very very dark eyes. Perfect white skin, next to porcelain features he couldn't help but stare.

"H-hey." he nearly kicked himself. Did he just stutter? The cop smirked, noticing.

"Is there a reason you pulled me aside officer?" Naruto asked, trying to sound innocent. He didn't look pissed, so maybe this would be okay. The cop shrugged.

"just about to give you a ticket for going 20 k over... but looking at you."

he smiled, handing him a piece of paper. "I'll let you off."

He winked, walking off.

Naruto looked down at the sheet in his hand and froze.

Shining up at him... was the guy's mobile number.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" Naruto tilted his head, considering the idea. "Interesting."

Well done- Passion

Naruto looked down at his father's grave, letting a tear run down his face.

It was so unfair.

All the other kids were happily at home, on Christmas day, with their family enjoying a hot meal and cocoa by the fire. His parents weren't even here.

He glared, tossing the flowers at the grave.

It wasn't worth it, why did he even come?

Turning on his heel, he went to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he went to face the boy, standing before him, dark bangs partially covering his eyes, skin porcelain white.

"Hey," the guy said, "you forgot something."

Naruto rolled his eyes glaring at the boy. He barely owned anything to drop down at the grave. What on earth was he talking about?

He just reached forward though, opening naruto's hand and placed the bouquet in. The blond blinked. When had he-?

"My name is Sasuke." he smiled, gently closing the other's palm over the bouquet, "and you would be?"

Naruto could only stare silently.

"Naruto."

The blond answered, quietly.

–

Animals- Nickelback

SLAM.

Naruto moaned as he felt himself get shoved against the wall.

When he said he liked animals, he didn't mean this.

This... this was a completely different type.

"So. Looks like I'm dominating tonight." the boy on top of him smirked, flashing him his famous smoky look.

Naruto glared at this. The Uchiha had some nerve.

"Guess again."

he challenged, flipping them round and pinning his arms above his head.

He was _not_ loosing this.

–

Listen- passion

Soft.

Hinata smiled, running her fingers gently down the side of his face, appreciating the way his jaw gently curved to meet a sharp chin, long neck and delicate chest.

Kiba had felt like it was his fault that this happened.

That he wasn't there to protect her when she needed it. To help her... to shield her.

But she didn't mind.

She had felt many things back then. Back on the night that it happened. Heck, she'd be completely lying if she said otherwise, a kunai to the eyes is perhaps the most painful experience she'd ever had.

But sitting here, stroking his face, feeling his soft skin against her fingertips, regret was not amongst the emotions, that came with the pain.

"Perfect." she whispered, letting a smile grace her lips.

And it was.

For as long as she could still touch him, for as long as he was here, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Smells like teen spirit- Nirvana

She felt like being bad ass today.

Like a rebel, one of those kids that had not boundaries.

Glancing in the mirror she bit her lip.

This was a big step, even for them. For her family... for her.

"You ready?" Kiba asked leaning against the door.

She glanced at him, shooting him a nervous smile.

"Yes."

He walked over, gently, taking her hand.

"Okay."

Today was the day she was going to let her hair out. Today was the day she was going to talk to her father. Today was the day... she was going to date her best friend.

–

Apologize- one republic

He couldn't take it anymore.

This ripping heart ache, this feeling in his chest. He felt like his whole world had crashed, crushing him inside. Since Sasuke left, he hadn't been able to sleep, he hadn't been able to eat, he hadn't been able to live. Swallowing, he lifted the kunai feeling the coldness against his skin. He made a promise to his friends, to himself that he would make it... no matter what it takes.

"I'm sorry."

he mumbled, pushing the blade to his throat.

Some promises were made to be broken.

–

I don't want to miss a thing- Aerosmith

Gaara smiled, running a hand through her long, dark, hair.

It was his favorite time of day, lying with her.

He used to hate his insomnia. He was always tired, exhausted and drained, it was something that had stuck with him ever since he was little. But lying here, watching her delicate eyelashes, fluttering gentle and light, feeling her chest rise and fall pressed against his chest, feeling her tiny hand gently touch his, it made up for it. Made everything worth it.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her breath.

She gave him a reason to stay awake.

He didn't want to miss a thing.

–

far away- nickelback

He sighed, gently kissing the photograph and putting it on his desk.

God, how he missed her.

She had gone on a mission to Suna, a defensive mission, where she was meant to be escorting an important male role to the village of rain. The enemy turned out to be far stronger than they ever could have predicted, jumping them as soon as they left. She, being the weapons mistress she was, had jumped right in, uncaring of the consequences.

Unfortunately, things turned from bad to worse as she took hit after hit after hit.

He sighed, rolling over in his bed.

Although she was gone, he still felt that she was with him. He still felt she was there.

"Goodnight, Tenten." he whispered, turning in his bed and giving into the slumber.

He didn't notice the ghostly kiss placed upon his cheek but a moment after. Or the gentle voice that brushed his ear.

"Goodnight Neji."

Ten ten smiled, before sitting at the end of his bed.

She would stay by him. Forever and always.

–

Untouched- The veronicas

"Close your eyes."

Hinata shut her eyes feeling the wind brush her cheeks, the cold night air running through her hair. She loved the feeling of this, the feeling of absolute freedom. But what made it even better is that she was on this motorbike... with this freedom, experiencing this release with the one person that cared about her. The one person she loved.

She told him she wanted out. She told him she felt trapped in here dreary old life in her father's compound. Like bars, holding her back.

She never expected this. She never expected him to buy a motorbike for her.

"Thank you, Kiba."

She whispered, leaning against his back.

Gold digger- Kanye West

Heels? Check. Lipstick? Check. Dress? Check.

She smiled, checking herself out in the mirror.

God, her butt looked good tonight. The shiny, black dress was definitely a good choice. She'd be able to soak up a meal if she was lucky, maybe even some shoes or something close.

Okay... so she wasn't particularly proud of herself for going into this line of work. Her body was a goldmine, attracting rich tourists as they passed through the Konoha on their way home. But a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. And if that meant tacky relationships, so be it.

"Ino."

The blond turned to face her newest "boyfriend", a rather attractive brunette from the village of the sand. He held out his arm for her in waiting, ready to take her to the bar. Ever since her dad passed away, she had to do this, to fend for herself, and her survival, too.

"I'll be right out."

She smiled, perfect glossy lips in the brunette's direction.

Some called her a whore, some called her a gold digger, but she didn't care. She was Ino, just Ino. And no matter what happened, she would always be.

–

Skinny Love- Birdy

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, the sad reflection of a life she used to live staring back at her.

She bit her lip, evaluating her frail bones and thin, hollow face.

Anorexia was a disease. Everyone knew that. But did they ever suspect that she would fall victim? No, they didn't. And how could they? She made sure to wear her baggy jumpers and loose pants every day. To hide from the judging eyes she knew would follow. To hide from her parents, her friends, herself.

The sad, white eyes that stared back at her, they no longer belonged to her. They no longer held the light that the old Hinata had.

She looked down, wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

No one would ever know her secret. No one ever could.

She had never been cared for, or heard or even looked at. And finally, this sad, fragile form could reflect it.

Turning page- Sleeping at last

Howling at the moon, they'll never see,

It can not talk, it can not speak

She looked up with such resent,

her big, green eyes filled to the brim

with tears that flowed upon her face,

"Please take me back to your embrace."

Howling at the moon, they'll never see

It can not help, or bring him peace

He looked up set on revenge

his crimson gaze with no regret

stared deadly cold with nothing left

Yes, this is it. This is the end.

_A/N So the last one I just couldn't get that scene where Sasuke leaves Konoha and Sakura latches onto him out of my head... so in case anyone got confused, that's what it's about. _


End file.
